wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Roadblock
Roadblock was a professional wrestling event produced by WWE, an American-based promotion, that aired exclusively on the WWE Network. The inaugural event took place on March 12, 2016 at the Ricoh Coliseum in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Event summary The Revival vs Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady “Bitter” only begins to describe the rivalry between NXT Tag Team Champions The Revival and Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady heading into WWE Roadblock, thanks to Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder’s repeat attacks on the popular challengers. First, The Revival blitzed Cassady last October, leaving the big man with a sprained MCL, then security footage caught the champions ambushing Amore outside the WWE Performance Center weeks ago. With so much bad blood between them, it’s little surprise the title contest was packed with fisticuffs and bad intentions. NXT’s throwback tag team champions tried to use underhanded tactics to gain control, but Amore’s unorthodox offense and Big Cass’ strength nullified their tricks at the outset. Cassady launched his own partner every which way, first onto Dawson, then Wilder, and then, when the champions retreated to the floor, onto both members of The Revival. The Revival’s unabashed old-school mentality soon took over, however, with Dawson cutting off the ring and preventing Amore from tagging in Cassady. When it looked like Amore was about to break free and dive toward a tag, Dawson brutally tackled him out of the ring. Dawson’s overeagerness got the better of him and he ran shoulder-first into the ring post, giving Amore a chance to tag in 7-feet of realness. Cassady dropped an Empire Elbow on Wilder and booted him before bringing Amore back into the ring. When the action spilled to the outside, Dawson tried to use Carmella as a shield. The Princess of Staten Island slapped him, but Cassady nonetheless walked into a high-impact Shatter Machine on the floor moments later. Amore valiantly tried to fight off both members of The Revival as Cassady recovered outside, even landing a top-rope DDT on Wilder. In the end, however, the numbers advantage would not be overcome, and The Revival crushed Amore with a top-rope variation of the Shatter Machine to retain their titles. Charlotte vs Natalya Though Charlotte had no plans of defending the Divas Championship at WWE Roadblock, Natalya earned herself an impromptu title opportunity during a backstage encounter with the champion and her WWE Hall of Fame father, Ric Flair. After being dismissed by Charlotte as a warm-up opponent, The Queen of Harts cited the words of her uncle Bret “Hit Man” Hart — to whom she dedicated the match — and accused the Flair family of cowardice, goading Charlotte into accepting her challenge to a title bout. The second- and third-generation Divas started the bout cautiously, trading leglocks on the mat before Natalya launched into a basement dropkick. Soon after, Charlotte slyly ripped her challenger out of the ring, painfully landing Natalya spine-first onto the floor. From there, the champion softened up Natalya for the Figure-Eight Leglock by targeting her left leg. Charlotte eventually locked in her signature hold, but Natalya rolled over and reversed the pressure. To break the hold, Charlotte wisely pulled herself outside the ring and, upon reentering, connected with Natural Selection for a near-fall. Natalya would not be put away easily, though, as she garnered a two-count off a sit-out powerbomb. When she sank in the Sharpshooter — the move made famous by Uncle Bret — the WWE Universe in Toronto exploded. The self-proclaimed “genetically superior athlete” desperately reached for her father, causing Natalya to relinquish the hold and swing at “The Nature Boy.” The momentary distraction was enough for Charlotte to capitalize on, as she rolled up Natalya and, with her feet illegally on the ropes for added leverage, pinned the proud Queen of Harts. Results * Tag team match for the NXT Tag Team Championship: The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) © defeated Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady (with Carmella) * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''Charlotte © (with Ric Flair) defeated Natalya Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo Image gallery 019_RB_03122016cm_2320--3ed8be1fd6c3a1e512633b4689ea4124.jpg 020_RB_03122016cm_2481--81cdb9b2402167fa9fab5ea82e69e270.jpg 021_RB_03122016mmm_2442--12e3e4b72ce5d65add3a3ede9d92e274.jpg 022_RB_03122016cm_2538--32ba7a653e8bee8c280127ee87b2a407.jpg 023_RB_03122016cm_2548--fdbf42b0f749095f7301ff9e5dffda3d.jpg 024_RB_03122016cm_2557--4779eab4bd212d818c1f3c5e7c577fa7.jpg 025_RB_03122016cm_2581--613b483a6ba44dbc16f8d5ec2852e78d.jpg Media Category:2016 events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Natalya Category:JoJo